Twilight Lovers
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: These are one shots of Twilight characters with Kagome, in Mature related content. So no underage kids allowed Please! You have been warned! I dont own Inuyasha or Twilight! I do this for fun.
1. AliceKagome

Kagome purred as Alice stroked her hair, she was laying on the grass with her head on Alice's lap purring away her pleasure at having her hair stroked. She moaned when she felt Alice stroke ears that were a top her head.

Kagome was a cat demon who had saved Alice when she was turned into a vampire, she had helped her drink animal blood instead of human blood.

Since then Alice stayed with her in her elder brother Sesshomaru's mansion, they had their own wing in the mansion.

Kagome yelped when her head hit the bed and then purred when Alice kissed her way from her neck to her breasts ripping off her shirt and bra, Kagome moaned when Alice sucked on her breasts.

Alice smirked trailing kisses and nips down her body, making sure her nips left love bites on her lovers body.

Kagome giggled when her lover kissed her thigh before she moaned in pleasure, when Alice started licking her clit rapidly till she groaned her orgasm pleasure.

Alice smiled kissing up her lovers body till she reached her lips kissing her and nipping, Kagome smiled into the kiss closing her eyes and falling into a light sleep curling herself into Alice's side.

Alice wrapped her arms around Kagome smiling and snuggling her in her arms, she knew she was lucky to have found Kagome and have her as her lover and friend.

End


	2. BillyKagome

Kagome giggled as she tried to wiggle her way out of her Fiancés arms, she laughed as Billy tickled her sides knowing she was ticklish there. She moaned when he massaged her breast with his hands, she arched her chest out whimpering in protest when he stopped.

She yelped when he shoved 2 fingers inside her pumping them in and out, she screamed out her orgasm sometime later. Slumping against his chest trying to regain her breath, her fiancé kissed her shoulder in affection.

She got up from his lap before straddling his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, he smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

She reached down under her skirt moving her panties to the side before reaching down to undo his pants, she reached inside taking out his manhood and aligning it with her core slowly moving her body down letting it slip into her.

He groaned at how tight she felt around him, he placed his hands on her hips before lifting her up then down tearing out whimpers and moans.

She leaned forward moaning when he hit that certain spot in her that made her go wild, she groaned coming around him followed by him coming in her.

He groaned his release leaning his head on her chest regaining his breath, he leaned back smiling up at her kissing her. She smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck getting closer to him, they heard a throat clean behind them.

They turned to see Jacob standing there staring at them with a raised brow, Kagome hid her face in Billy's neck embarrassed at being caught by Jacob of all people.

Billy laughed hugging Kagome to him motioning Jacob away from the living room, Jacob shrugged and left but not before teasing Kagome about it.

Kagome turned and threw a pillow at him hitting him square in the face, Jacob laughed all the way out of the room. Kagome moaned in embarrassment at being caught by Billy's son, Billy laughed telling her everything was alright.

He smiled kissing her to make her forget about what had just happened, she smiled into the kiss forgetting about what had happened and she was happy that she had Billy now.

Kagome got up from Billy's lap cleaning them both up with a towel that was beside them, once cleaned they rearangered their clothes.

Billy pulled Kagome to him giving her a kiss before letting her go, Kagome smiled at him walking into the kitchen where Jacob was sitting grinning at her when she came in.

Kagome growled at him when he wiggled his eyebrows at her, he just laughed at her when she huffed at him turning to start dinner.

Meanwhile in the living room Billy just relaxed before he laughed when he heard Kagome scream at Jacob followed by a thud and a curse from his son, he wheeled himself into the kitchen laughing when he saw Jacob on the floor cursing up a storm holding his manhood and Kagome who was in front of the stove grinning.

Billy shook his head at the two of them, he was happy they were somewhat getting along with each other. His son had been a little wary of Kagome when he first introduced her to him since she was 28 years old, she was no push over either she beat the crap out of him when they had an argument.

Now the two of them got along well but there was times that they would argue and Kagome would come out victor, and this was one of those times.

He wouldn't say that they were a perfect family, but they were a loving family and he couldn't wait to marry Kagome this coming year and then they would be an official family.

End


	3. EdwardKagome

Kagome smirked when she saw the look on her mates face when she walked through the bedroom door in a sexy two piece lingerie set, she wanted to do something special for him since it was there 200 year anniversary as a married couple.

Her mate had never seen her anything like what she was in right now, she was a very shy person when she was a human 300 years ago so that little thing stayed with her when she was turned into a immortal human all those years ago.

Kagome slowly and sexily walked over to her mate who was lying on their bed, she knew he was shocked but knew he was excited since she could see the tent in his pajama pants.

Kagome smiled sexily stopping in front of the bed running her hands up her body, swaying left and right also turning in a slow circle. Before Kagome could turn to face her mate she was slammed into a wall, sandwiched between the wall and her mate.

Kagome moaned when she felt the arousal of her mate pressing against her backside, her mate nipped at her neck making a love bite.

"ahhh...Edward! Hmmmm, I was trying to make this day special for you" Kagome moaned in pleasure when she felt Edwards hands travel up and down her body, one hand going in her panties playing with her lips making her moan and groan in pleasure.

"You definitely made this a special day my love, you look absolutely delicious and I get wait to eat you all up" Edward growled ripping both her panties and bra off her body, Kagome moaned when Edward started to play with her clit till she came around his fingers.

Kagome sagged against Edward who picked her up and laid her on the bed before climbing over her kissing up her body till he reached her lips, Kagome moaned, hissed and groaned at the things that her mate was doing to her body.

"Please! Please, no more I need you!" Kagome moaned out her body arching upwards when Edward nipped at one of her most sensitive part of her body, Edward smiled slowly kissing and nipping here and there then kissing Kagome's mouth before thrusting inside her body. Kagome screamed in pleasure when she felt Edward thrust into her core, thrusting into her over and over till they both screamed their release.

Before Kagome could come down from her pleasure high she was on her hands and knees, being thrust into hard and fast. Kagome moaned and hissed from the pleasure Edward was inflicting upon her body, she curled her fingers into the sheets slightly ripping them.

Edward smirked thrusting hard into his mates body hard and unforgiving knowing his mate loved it when he dominated her, he knew she loved it by her moans and hisses of pleasure when he would hit a certain spot in her.

Kagome screamed when her orgasm hit her, followed by Edwards orgasm. Kagome fell to the bed under her, Edward pulled her to his side cuddling into her body nuzzling into her neck smiling when his mate sighed snuggling back into him.

"That was an amazing 200 year anniversary gift from you my love, Thank you for this gift Kagome" Edward whispered into his mates ear, earning a squeeze of his hand and a kiss under his chin from Kagome who turned to place the kiss on his chin.

Kagome turned back around closing her eyes falling asleep cuddled up in her mates arms safe and warm, Edward smiled snuggling more into his mate watching his mate sleep all night.

Edward knew he was lucky to have found Kagome all those years ago, it was love at first smell. Kagome had a unique smell to her strawberries and white chocolate which he couldn't get enough of, Kagome at first didn't care for him but she warmed up after he had saved her son Shippo from a demon 210 years ago.

They were happily married/mated and they were expecting their 3 child since Kagome was not a Vampire like himself but a immortal human, Kagome was so excited to be pregnant again after 81 years of not having a baby to care of.

Edward knew once his family found out that Kagome was once again pregnant they would be ecstatic that they were having another child, they had a grown up child who looked 18 but was really 68 years old since he was a half breed, their 2nd child looked 13 but was really 51 years old and a half breed as well.

When they got back from their vacation in Bali for 2 weeks, they left their children with their family since Rosalie and Alice loved them like their own especially Rosalie who they knew was going to be so happy to have another child to look after.

It was a really happy time for them knowing they were lucky to even have children together, they also were happy to have Shippo and his mate Rin come visit them every so often with their kits.

They were one big happy family together knowing there was centuries to have many more children they can have together, Edward placed his hand on Kagome's stomach lightly caressing her knowing their child was growing inside her hoping for a daughter he loved his sons but wished for a daughter to spoil.

Edward snuggled more into Kagome's back, closing his eyes and taking a small rest before he took his mate again.

Chapter end!

Hope you liked it! Please read and review!


	4. EmmettKagome

Kagome shook her head at her mate when he picked up a sexy little black dress, she knew he wanted to see her in it and knowing him he would buy all the sexy little dresses in the store and bring them home.

Emmett grinned when he saw his mate shake her head at him before going back to pick out some new clothes, he picked out a couple more sexy dresses into his arms and made his way to the cash register when he saw the lingerie section.

He grinned and deposited his bundle on the counter telling the lady he stilled had some things to get, the lady giggled and nodded.

Emmett made his way to the lingerie section picking out 10 sexy lingerie sets and grinned when he saw his mate at the register waiting for him, she sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to tell him to put them back so let him do what he wanted.

Kagome leaned against the counter watching the cashier ring up her mates purchases with hers as well, Emmett grinned at the cashier who was flirting with him.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Emmett who just grinned at her, he grabbed 4 bags while Kagome grabbed the last bag.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist while bringing her in for a kiss right by the door before they left the store, he grinned after pulling away from her and saw the cashier pout knowing he was taken.

3 hours later they arrived back at their home of 6 months, 2 floors with 3 bedrooms. A master bedroom for them, a study for Kagome and a weight room for Emmett.

Emmett grabbed Kagome around the waist and before Kagome knew what happen she was on their bed naked and placed on all fours, Emmett growled at the sight of his mate bare and ready for him.

Kagome moaned when she felt her mate penetrate her, pounding into her body over and over till they both went over the edge with pleasure filled screams and growls.

Emmett was far from finished with his mate, he turned her over and started thrusting into her slowly knowing she hated it slow and gentle but he loved seeing her try to fight him.

Kagome whined when Emmett slowly thrust into her, she knew he did it on purpose since he knew she hated it slow. The pleasure built till they both came, Emmett rolled over on his side bringing Kagome into his embrace and kissing her neck.

Kagome giggled snuggling into her mates arms knowing she was safe and protected, she kissed his chest and dosed off into a light sleep knowing Emmett would watch over her.

Emmett kissed his mates forehead before closing his eyes and relaxing till he woke up his mate again for another couple rounds of love making.

End


	5. JacobKagome

Kagome giggled when she saw her mate ran around the field in his werewolf form chasing his own tail for entertainment, Jacob made his way back to his mate phasing back into his human form taking a seat in front of his mate grinning at her.

She giggled crawling into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling it, her mate growled before she was on her back and her clothes gone.

He prowled down her body kissing and nipping before stopping at her stomach and nuzzling it, he made his way down her body before making her moan when he flick her clit with his tongue.

She arched her body up into his mouth hoping for some release but he wouldn't have any of it, he placed one arm around her hips to keep her from moving.

He grinned up at his mate when she grabbed his hair and tugged telling him to let her cum, she let go of his hair and grasped the grass at her sides moaning when he finally let her cum.

He sucked up his treat humming in pleasure, he crawled up his mates body till he was face to face with her he grinned kissing her letting her taste herself.

His mate wrapped her legs around his waist and he could tell she wanted him in her by her little whimpers of want, so he gave her what she so desired he slammed himself into her body tearing a scream from her before he kissed her quieting her.

She moaned at the fast pace he set knowing she was going to cum again soon if he kept this up, he picked up his pace again making her scream another release followed by his own release.

He came inside her body, he groaned laying his body over his mates trying to get his breath back. Kagome sighed bringing her arms around her mates body snuggling into him, Jacob turned so he was now laying beside her with her still snuggled into his arms.

He closed his eyes before they popped open when his mate told him she was 4 weeks pregnant, he couldn't believe it! He was going to be a father, he turned so quickly that Kagome didn't have time to react before she was pulled into a passionate kiss by her mate.

She giggled knowing he was so happy about the news of her being pregnant, she knew even before she could tell the rest of the pack they would already know by the time they got back to La Push.

End


	6. JasperKagome

Jasper watched as his mate Kagome did her morning exercise, he loved watching her. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world to have her as his mate, she was one of a kind someone who was soft and gently but strong at the same time.

He watched as she twisted and tripped over her own feet landing on the floor on her back, he chuckled when he noticed she was frowning at the ceiling.

He walked over to her kneeling over her body grinning at her, she looked up smiling up at him giggling when he nuzzled her neck in affection.

She moaned when he nipped her neck leaving a love bite, he kissed his way up her neck to her lips. He let his hands roam down her body till he pulled one of her legs up over his hip grounding himself against her core, he smirked into their kiss when she groaned at the sensations he was doing to her.

He kissed and nipped his way down her throat ripping away her shirt and bra throwing them away from them, he teased her breasts switching from one to the other.

He moved from her breasts down her stomach ripping her pants and panties, he made his way down till he was licking and teasing her core till she was screaming his name to the world.

She moaned when her mate made his way back up her body till he was kissing her, she smiled into the kiss and before he could move another muscle she was on top of him. She giggled and started her kisses and nips down his body teasing him, she took his manhood in her mouth sucking and licking teasing till he came into her mouth.

She swallowed his cum before trailing kisses up his body, she giggled when she was lifted and slammed into the wall before being thrust into by her mate. She moaned moving her lower body in time with her mates, her mate grinned picking up his pace knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up the fast pace.

He chuckled when she mewled bucking her hips to try to keep up with his pace, she screamed her release falling limp in his arms afterwards.

Before she could come down from her high, she was placed on her hands and knees and then being thrust into so hard that she was leaning on her elbows. He grinned placing one of his hands on the back of his mates neck and his other hand on her hip to get a better angle to thrust into her. They made love till the early morning hours, they both collapsed onto the ground exhausted and pleasurably sated. They smiled at each other cuddling and murmuring their love for each other, they both knew they were made for each other and lucky to have been able to find each other.

End


	7. PaulKagome

Kagome growled as she watched her boyfriend Paul flirt with some of the girls on the beach, she huffed before turning onto her stomach to tan her back. She gasped when she felt someone putting something on her back, she turned and saw Paul who was grinning down at her.

She glared at him huffing and turning back around ignoring him, she yelped again when she was thrown over his shoulder as he walked towards his car.

Kagome screamed at him struggling to get away from him, the other boys shook their heads knowing this might not end well once he let her go.

Paul threw Kagome into his truck getting into the driver's seat and driving out of the beach's parking lot and back to his home, his parents weren't home and that was to his luck.

Once they arrived at his home he threw Kagome back over his shoulder and walked into his home with his girlfriend struggling the whole way up to his room, where he threw her onto his bed when he pounced on her tearing a shriek from her.

She moaned when he kissed her lips to shut her up, she growled when he nipped and sucked on her neck leaving red love bites in his wake.

He grinned against her neck moving down her neck to her chest where he ripped off her shirt and bra throwing them behind him, he smiled when he heard her groan when he kissed a sensitive part of her stomach.

She arched her body when she felt him lick her clit teasing her, licking then stopping then starting again till she was withering in agony at not being able to have her release.

He grinned when he heard her whimper her displeasure of him not allowing him to let her cum, he continued teasing her till he finally let her cum sucking up all her juices before kissing up her body till he kissed her lips and aligned himself with her core.

He thrust himself in without any warning to his girlfriend who screamed at the intrusion, she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck trying to keep up with his thrust but was failing.

She yelped when she was flipped over onto her stomach with her ass in the air, she moved onto her hands but was pushed down so only her ass was in the air before she was slammed into again.

He thrust into his girlfriend hard and fast, one of his hands was tangled in her hair pulling it backwards so her neck was exposed to him.

She moaned at being handled roughly but loved it all the same, she screamed when she came followed by him shooting his seed into her.

He snarled out his orgasm his nails digging into her hips drawing her blood before he collapsed onto his side bringing his girlfriend with him spooning her, he nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent which he slowly fell asleep too.

Kagome smiled knowing that he had fallen asleep by the way his breathing was slowed down, she snuggled back into his embrace which resulted in him tighten his arms around her waist.

She closed her eyes and slowly succumb to sleep with a smiled on her face, she was happy he was here with her and not flirting with those other girls and she would make sure it stayed that way.

End


	8. RosalieKagome

Kagome giggled when she felt her lover Rosalie cherished her slightly swollen stomach, yes she was pregnant she had talked with a good friend of hers and asked him if he would donate his sperm to them so they could have a child.

He agreed and 2 months ago she had found out she was pregnant, her lover had been so happy to find out that she was pregnant.

Rosalie had been so excited when she had been given the news, she had picked up her lover and spun her around the kissing with so much passion that Kagome had gone to cloud nine.

She giggled when she felt the baby kick, she knew a human pregnancy was 9 months long but hers was only going to be about 4 to 5 months long. She had asked one of her demon friends for his sperm so their child would be 25% demon, 45% vampire and 30% priestess if a girl or priest if it was a boy.

Kagome moaned when Rosalie stroked her breast which were already sensitive, she gasped when she pinched them. Before she could do anything her shirt was ripped off over her head and also her bra as well.

Her lover kissed the back of her neck since she was sitting behind her, Rosalie let her hands roam down her lovers stomach to her clit which she played with till her lover came all over her hand.

Kagome hummed her pleasure turning her head and kissing under her chin, she snuggled into her embrace while her lover redressed her and they cuddled together.

They couldn`t wait till their child was born, both of them had always wanted to have children and now their dream was coming true.

End


	9. SamKagome

Kagome laughed as she watched her brother Jacob get beat by her mate Sam in their werewolf forms, she giggled as Sam made his way over to her curling his large body around hers.

She giggled when he nuzzled his head against her body, she glanced up at him seeing what he really wanted from her.

She laughed when she heard Jacob gagging at Sam's thoughts, Sam growled out warning Jacob before he grabbed Kagome by her collar and throwing her onto his back and hightailing it out of there to a more secure place in the woods.

He growled throwing his mate on the ground before nudging her onto all fours, he nudged her again telling her to take her clothes off.

She quickly undressed knowing she didn't want her clothes to be ruined by her mates claws, once she was finished she went back onto all fours leaning on her forearms and pushed her ass into the air waiting for her mate to take her.

He crawled over her body till his cock was against his mates core, he rubbed himself growling feeling how wet she was already and he hadn't even started yet.

She moaned when he started rubbing himself against her core, she groaned when he quickly slammed himself into her core.

She pushed her body backwards to feel more but she stopped when he nipped at her neck in reprimand at her action, she whimpered trying again but her mate bit down harder stopping her again.

Kagome gripped the grass beneath her gasping at the pleasure her mate was driving into her body from his thrust, he growled out his thrusts becoming faster and harder till he growled out his release followed by his mates.

He slowly withdrew himself from her curling around her body taking a rest, before they went home to their 2 year old son.

Kagome smiled snuggling into his body sighing in pleasure at having a kind and caring mate who took care of them, he was a loving father and husband who always made time for his family.

Sam phased back into his human form as he watched his mate got redressed and they walked back to their home which wasn't that far from where they were now, once they arrived their 2 year old soon ran to them gurgling all the way followed by Billy who had been watching him for them.

Kagome reached down and cuddled her son smiling when Sam wrapped his arms around her, he smiled against her neck at the feeling of having his family in his arms.

He chuckled when he felt their son struggle to get free of them, his mate let him go placing him on the ground and laughed when he ran over to her father who picked him up and pushed his wheelchair back to the kitchen.

Kagome turned in Sam's arms smiling up at him, she leaned up on her tippy toes whispering in his ears telling him that she was pregnant again. Sam's eyes widened and he grinned pulling her close and kissing her with passion and love, he was going to be a father again!

He placed his hand on her stomach gently caressing it, knowing their child was growing in there and he couldn't be more happy to have another child to take care of.

End


	10. SethKagome

Kagome had a special birthday present for her boyfriend Seth who turned 19 today, so she wanted to do something that he would love and would never forget.

She waited for him to come home from having a boys day out with the pack, she fixed her hair when she heard his car pull up the driveway and heard the car door shut.

She sat down on the recliner and crossed her legs her hands placed in her lap, when she heard the door open and Seth call out to her which she replied that she was in the living room.

She heard him take his shoes off and walked towards the living, she shuffled around till she was found a comfortable spot. She heard his gasp when he saw her sitting there, she smiled at him motioning him closer to her.

He moved towards his girlfriend still in shock at what he was seeing, his girlfriend was wearing nothing! He stood in front of her staring at her with lust in his eyes when he smelt her arousal in the air, he growled softly when she placed her hand on his hard on.

She smiled up at him unzipping his pants and pushing them down his legs till she could reach inside his boxers and then pulled his cock out before taking him in her mouth starting his blowjob.

He groaned at the pleasure that he was getting from her menstruations on his cock and his balls that she was playing with, he placed one hand in her hair slowly moving his hips back and forth trying get closer to his orgasm.

She hummed and that was what undid it for him, he came into her mouth he watched as she pulled away swallowing his cum. She smiled up at him before she was turned so she was leaning against the back of the chair, she moaned when she felt him slowly slid into her core till he was all the way in.

He groaned at the feeling of being inside her tight core, he leaned so he was covering her back and his head was nestled in her neck kissing and nipping it.

She moved her hips backwards to get him to move himself, she hissed when he withdrew then slammed back into her tearing a strangled moan from her.

He growled slamming into her over and over before going slow then speeding up again prolonging their orgasm, he snarled when he came biting her neck and making her his mate for life.

He licked her mating mark to sooth the pain, he nuzzled the back of her neck slumping against her back. He slowly withdrew himself from her drawing a moan from her, before he picked her up and walked up to his room placing her under his sheets before he crawled in cuddling up to her.

They both snuggled into each other before falling into a deep sleep content with their sated bodies, once morning came they would have a repeat of what had just happened but for now they slept.

End


End file.
